


High School Never Ends [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: West Wing
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Festivids, Gen, Humor, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're some of the most powerful people in the world on the outside. On the inside, they're all about fifteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends [Vid]

[High School Never Ends - a West Wing vid](http://vimeo.com/19567826) from [smallwaldo](http://vimeo.com/user5936727) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
